Characters, Inc. (Batman Entertainment Productions' Version)
Characters, Inc. is a 2018 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Batman Entertainment Productions. Featuring the voices of John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Steve Buscemi, James Coburn, and Jennifer Tilly, the film was directed by Thomas Patterson in his directorial debut, and executive produced by Brennan St. Patterson. Cast Buster Bird: * Boog (Open Season) as James P. Sullivan "Sulley" * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Mike Wazowski * Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Boo * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Randall Boggs * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Himself (Sarah's Former) * Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Mr. Waternoose * Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Herself (Waternoose's Business Manager) * Elsa (Frozen) as Celia Mae * Jane Porter (Tarzan) as Roz * Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad (Super Mario Brothers) as Needleman and Smitty * Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Fungus * Genie (Aladdin) as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) * Fred Jones (A.K.A Kronk) as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Ms. Flint * Kirk (Hoodwinked) as Ted Pauley * Cyborg (Adult Titans) as George Sanderson * Robin (Adult Titans) as Charlie * Iron Man (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Jerry * The Hench Little Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as The CDA * Mr. Superawesomeness (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) as Claws Ward * Invincibubble (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) as Chalooby * Justforkix (Asterix and the Vikings) as Sushi Chef * Apu (The Simpsons) as Tony * Fran and Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs) as Trailer Folk * Eden (Aladdin TV Series) as Teacher * Franklin and the Children Animals as School Children Scenes # Main Titles / Moat Monster in the Closet / Joker # Morning Workout # Gotham City # Characters, Inc. # Sarah Ravencroft # The Scare Floor # "23-19!" # End of the Day # Riley # Harryhausen's # Back at The Apartment # Bedtime # Sneaking Riley to Work # Potty Break / Sarah's Plot # The Wrong Door # Jack on the Run # The Trash Compactor # Jack Kidnapped # The Scream Extractor # The Chase # Boog Scares Riley # Banished / Welcome to Himalayas # Boog Rescues Riley # "Pussy Poo!" # The Door Vault # Sarah's Demise # Tricking Joker # Goodbye # The Laugh Floor # Kitty! # End Credits Movie Used: * Monsters, Inc. (2001) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Miraculous: The Movie * The Princess and the Frog * Tangled * Tangled: The Series * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season 4 * Rise of the Guardians * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Avengers Assemble * Adult Titans * Inside Out (2015) * Home (2015) * Franklin (TV series) * Hercules (1997) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film) * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Emperor's New Groove * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Frozen (2013 film) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan and Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Adult Titans * SpongeBob HeroPants * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil * Asterix and the Vikings * The Looney Tunes Show * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Pingu * Aladdin (1992) * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin: The Animated Series * Kingdom Hearts II * Dinosaurs (TV series) Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Batman Entertainment Productions Category:Batman Entertainment Productions DVD Collection Category:Batman Entertainment Productions Channel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Category:Dragon Rockz